


Fuck Away The Pain

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Gay Bar, Gen, Mention of past cheating, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: New Direction's visit a gay bar in Columbus Ohio, they see someone they hadn't expected to see.I didn't want to give away too much.Based off of 'Fuck Away the Pain' by Divide the Day





	Fuck Away The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! You should listen to Fuck Away the Pain before you read, you don't have to listen to it to understand but it's like a cool insight

The emotions were varied in the group as everyone readied to go out. In their rooms at the hotel the teens were getting dressed, making sure they had their fake IDs and money. Most were dressing to impress, others were taking their sweet time, hoping they could delay the inevitable. 

Finn Hudson, one of the main male singers for New Directions was hesitant and uncomfortable, almost a little hostile. He was not comfortable with the idea of going into a gay bar, he was a straight man and wanted to be seen as only a straight man. Looking over at his roommates he was confused as to why they were dressing up. Sam was deciding between two shirts that showed off his abs and was already wearing tight jeans. Puck was dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt, though he also wore a leather jacket and had used the cologne Quinn had suggested. 

Sam was excited. He was going to a bar. Be it gay or not it was still a bar. And he had his girlfriend there too, she was beautiful and he was excited to have fun and dance the night away. Finally he decided on the black t-shirt, he didn't want sweat stains on the white one, and began styling his hair in the mirror. Checking his teeth for any food and finding none he smiled before sitting down to wait for Finn and Puck to finish. 

"I don't see why you even want to go Puck," Finn whined from the bed, lazily tying his shoes. 

"Its a club man, that means alcohol." Puck rolled his eyes and finished checking himself off in the mirror. 

"But its a gay bar..." Finn trailed, expecting the other two to understand what he was saying. 

"Yeah, and?" Both Puck and Sam asked in unison. 

"What if guys try and hit on us?" 

"Tell them you have a girlfriend, get over yourself Hudson, not everyone there will be gay." Rolling his eyes Puck opened the room door and went to find Quinn to see if she was ready. Sam soon followed to find Mercedes and Finn deigned himself to his fate and followed after the other two guys, hoping he night be able to convince Rachel to leave early. 

In the other all boy's room was Mike, Blaine, and Artie. Blaine was checking himself out in the mirror, adjusting his bow-tie repeatedly. 

"You look fine Blaine, c'mon, everyone else is probably already ready." Artie sighed when Blaine didn't even look his way. Mike groaned loudly. 

"I need to make sure I look good, I haven't been in a gay bar since Scandals, and there will be more guys here. I need to impress." The explanation was met with raised eyebrows. 

"I thought you were trying to get Kurt back?" The question voiced form Artie's mouth caused Blaine to sigh. 

"Of course I am, he should never have broken up with me, he will see how much the other guys like me and will come running back. I might as well have fun." 

"He broke up with you because you cheated, that's a valid reason in my opinion." Artie rolled out of the room before Blaine could respond, he was so done listening to Blaine whine and whine about Kurt. Personally Artie agreed with Kurt, you don't cheat on your partner, and if you did you deserve all the bad karma the world gave you, 

Rolling past Kurt's, Mercedes', and Tina's room Artie decided to knock, maybe if he could get everyone out of the hotel faster there would be less whining. Knocking on the door Artie expected either of the girls to let him in, no doubt Kurt would still be picking out his outfit. 

"Hey Artie! Are we late?" Kurt asked as he opened the door, turning to look at both Tina and Mercedes finishing up the final touches on their makeup. "C'mon girls, we don't want to keep the others waiting." 

Artie looked Kurt up and down. His wardrobe for the night vastly different from his usual flamboyant, out-there clothing. He wore tight, black jeans that looked too tight to function. Tucked unto the waist of his jeans was a deep green - 

"Coming, coming!" Tina rushed out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful flowy black dress that ended just above her knees. Her makeup was done on the simple side but it suited her face and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that then curled down her neck and back. 

Mercedes followed out after at a much more sedated pace, she wore a blue dress with a shimmering collar. It was floor length and in Artie's quiet opinion a bit too much for a club in Ohio. 

Kurt shooed the girls out of the room and made sure they had all their things before locking the hotel room, slipping the card into his wallet before following them out toward the lobby where they were all supposed to meet. 

Most of New Direction's was already in the lobby, only Blaine and Mike were missing. Mercedes immediately went to Sam while Tina awkwardly followed, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. 

It was another five minutes before Rachel grew impatient enough to call Blaine. It was obvious from the frustration advertised on the girl's face that Blaine was arguing with her. Rachel was nearly screeching into the phone before Kurt decided to intervene. Plucking the phone away from the stressed girl he spoke into the phone only ten words. "Be here in two minutes or we leave without you." 

Immediately everyone went back to their own conversations and in just under two minutes Mike was pulling an angry Blaine behind him. 

* * *

Waiting in line for the club caused the New Directions to grow nervous. Only Kurt, Santana, Puck, and Quinn had very well made fakes. The others were alright at a glance but under any scrutiny it would be obvious they were fakes. 

As they were only one or two places away from the bouncer the couples linked up arms. Quinn and Puck flashed their fakes and the bouncer took a long look at them before letting them in. Rachel was next with Finn, they both stepped forward and Finn shakily handed over $20, the man looked them up and down, hesitating at the bright pink dress with high collar that Rachel wore before letting them in. 

Tina and Mike got in after $20 each, Sam and Mercedes were let in after a good look at their fakes. Santana and Brittany were let in without a glance. Artie glanced back at Blaine who was adjusting his tie, he looked forward to see Kurt halfway through the door, the bouncer eyeing him appreciatively. Just as Artie rolled up the bouncer spoke. 

"I don't think so-" The man looked ready to waved others past Artie when Kurt turned around and sauntered back to Artie, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Artie felt defeated, he wouldn't be let into the club and he knew it. 

"He's with me," Kurt's melodic voice caused Artie to look up, the bouncer eyed them both with shock before he fumbled to let them in. 

"O-Of course, go on in!" 

Kurt smiled genuinely and pushed Artie through the doors and into the club. "Thanks Kurt, you didn't have to do that." 

"Of course I didn't, but you're my friend and we came here to have fun. None of us would have fun if you weren't here." Kurt led them through the crowds with ease and pushed Artie up to the table with the others who were already there. 

"Did something happen?" Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows at both of them. 

"The bouncer tried to deny Artie, I told him that he was with me, the guy was a jackass." Kurt rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Puck, who had scooted to make room for him. 

"Where's Blaine?" Finn's question caused everyone to look around. 

"He was behind me in the line, maybe the bouncer didn't let him in?" The tone was lifted in question. 

Before any more words could be said Blaine stomped up to the table, face flushed with embarrassment. He slumped into the booth, knocking into Rachel who hurried to move in order to not be squished. 

"What happened?" Sam asked the ex-Warbler who, in return, shot him a glare and didn't speak. There was a few minutes of silence before Kurt stood and left, Artie watched him leave toward the bar, just as he reached the bar the bartender seemed to gravitate to him, smirking wildly before he began mixing together different liquids. 

Most of the table watched the bartender refuse Kurt's money while he pushed the drink to him. Soon enough Kurt was walking back to them, drink held precariously in his hand as he sat down. 

"What is that?" Brittany asked curiously, "it looks pretty." 

"Taequilla Sunrise," Kurt sipped his drink before glancing at all of the others. "How come we're all just sitting here? Why aren't any of you dancing, and why is no one else drinking?" 

Santana immediately grinned and pulled Brittany with her toward the bar. Puck and Quinn smirked to each other before heading onto the dance floor. Rachel and Finn stayed at the booth while the other two couples left for the dance floor. Artie happily stayed at the booth, he preferred watching everyone's drinks while they danced than even attempting to maneuver his wheelchair anywhere else. Sure, he was disappointed that once again he wouldn't be able to do anything because of his handicap but he had grown used to it. 

Blaine left to go to the bar, hoping to meet a cute guy that would spark jealousy in Kurt and to get some alcohol. 

The last four talked a little about future competitions, Rachel stressed that they shouldn't stay out too late or Mr. Schue would be upset while Finn suggested they just go back to the hotel now. 

Just as Kurt went to quip at Finn about being a bore someone walked up to the table and asked Kurt for a dance. Kurt blushed heavily and after looking at the other three he nodded to the stranger. Even Artie, a straight male, could admit the man before him was hot. He waited for Kurt to take another sip of his drink before he pulled Kurt toward the other dancing bodies. 

Kurt was nervous as one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen pulled him toward the dance floor. Unknown music was playing loudly throughout the club and the other bodies around him were sweaty and hot. Kurt took a deep shaky breath and when the man stopped them a decent way onto the dance floor Kurt let himself go. He let himself grind and writhe against the handsome stranger. 

Grinning at the man that held his hips Kurt yelled his name over the music, letting his body entice the man closer. 

"Eric!" The man shouted, his hands running up and down Kurt's body, smirking when Kurt turned around and sexily danced against him, his ass pressed against Eric's pelvis. 

Three songs passed before Kurt felt himself being bodily pulled away from the very attractive Eric. He turned to look at who was pulling him by his arm from the dance floor; it was Blaine. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kurt raised his voice to be heard over the music as he pulled his hand from his ex's grasp. The others at the table, which was everyone, turned to them. 

"Why were you dancing with him?!" Blaine angrily asked, face red and blotchy with anger. 

"We are at a club, of course I'm going to dance. He asked me to dance so I did! I don't see how any of this is any of your business!" 

"You're not allowed to dance with other guys!" 

"You cheated Blaine. We're not together anymore. You have no say in my life anymore outside of glee. Now if you'll excuse me I-" The sudden silence and lack of music in the club caused Kurt to stop mid-sentence and turn toward the stage - where the DJ had been playing music. 

Everyone else was also looking at a guy now standing on the stage, microphone clipped to his shirt and a smirk on his face. 

"I know this is a little unusual for the newbies." New Direction's all recognized the guy on the stage at once. Sebastian Smythe. "But I wanted to sing a song, a special message to a guy out there." 

It seemed some of the first time clubbers were confused but the clubbers that looked to be frequent visitors of the club cheered for Sebastian. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. No doubt the smirky meerkat found out that Blaine was there and was intending to swoon him with song. Kurt would gladly let that happen, really anything to get Blaine off of the 'getting Kurt back' plan was great. 

The intro to the song was heavier than what Kurt expected, much more club music than any of the New Directions were used to singing. 

The clubbers went back to dancing, grinding, and drinking when Sebastian started singing. " _You think your life is done, he took it all with him,"_ his voice was deep, low and simmering with lust. Kurt took a few steps away from Blaine, he didn't want to be right next to Blaine when Sebastian made his way over. 

" _So you drink enough to wash away the sin,"_ Sebastian began making his way through the crowd, it seemed to part for him. " _Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye,"_

Blaine nodded to himself as he waited for Sebastian to make his way toward him.

New Directions watched avidly as Sebastian sung, no doubt Rachel thinking of songs to sing in order to beat the Warblers at competitions. 

Kurt found himself a bit miffed, Blaine cheated, Kurt breaking up with him was not a shitty thing to do. It was the right thing to do. 

" _You can take it out on me if you like,"_ the words were blatantly suggestive. Most of the clubber weren't paying them an ounce of attention, but the ones who were were watching avidly. 

It was obvious that when Sebastian finally reached them that Blaine thought the song was for him. He seemed to lunge at Sebastian, who batted him away quickly, eyes landing on Kurt who was stood next to the others, an eyebrow raised curiously. 

Just as he began the chorus he was standing in front of Kurt, eyes playful and voice pure lust. " _Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain,"_ his hands strategically placed on Kurt's waist, easily pulling the countertenor close to sing the next words with intent. " _Fake it like you love me, come on baby touch me. Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse. Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name while I fuck away the pain."_

Kurt was speechless throughout the chorus, he had not expected Sebastian to be singing to him, to touch him, much less sing such lyrics to him. Not that long ago he had a 'serious case of the gay face'. 

" _You hate the way he fooled around behind your back, a slave to him but now with me, no strings attached,"_ Kurt found himself following Sebastian's lead in an impromptu dance of touching hands, grinding bodies, and looks from those around. " _But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed, if that's what you need go right ahead,"_ With the looks he was receiving from the French brunette it didn't sound like a bad option, and he hadn't had this much fun in awhile. Blaine had been boring, showy gentleman and after him there was nothing. Sure, Sebastian was probably faking it, and this would likely mean nothing but Kurt wanted fun, so he sent Sebastian his own lustful gaze and let himself drown in the sexy voice of a boy that he had secretly found attractive since the beginning. 

" _Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain. Fake it like you love me, come on baby touch me,"_ at this Kurt let his hands run over Sebastian's chest, oh he was toned and all hard muscle. " _Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse. Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name while I fuck away the pain."_ Sebastian smirked and squeezed the deliciously perfect ass while grinding into the pale boy's crotch. 

Kurt groaned lowly and let himself grind back playfully as Sebastian continued to sing, so what if Rachel gave him a lecture on fraternizing with the enemy? Sebastian was undoubted hot, a great dancer, and an amazing singer. 

" _Stronger than a shot of whiskey or any pill you take,"_ Sebastian danced Kurt in circles throughout the dance floor, making sure they were always within eyesight of the Nude Erections while he seduced their precious countertenor. " _Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain,"_ Sebastian winked at Blaine while he ran his hand down Kurt's ass, making sure the gel-head saw his hands. " _Fake it like you love me, come on baby touch me. Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse. Don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name while I fuck away the pain."_

There was a large round of applause from the other clubbers before the normal club music began and Sebastian turned off the microphone. 

Kurt was panting, body heated and heart rate sky rocketing. He only had a second to think about what would happen next when lips were on his and two very strong arms were holding his body securely. Loose enough for Kurt to be able to escape if he wanted but tight enough to remind him just who was kissing him. 

He didn't taste like anything in particular, just a combination of things that screamed 'SEBASTIAN'. Kissing back, Kurt brought his hands up to run through the slightly sweaty hair. Oh he loved running his hands through that hair. 

"What do you say Hummel?" Sebastian broke the kiss, lightly panting from lack of oxygen. 

"Depends on if that was a joke or not?" 

"Does this feel like a joke?" Sebastian ground his bulge, hard, into Kurt's thigh. 

"I say let's get going." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment below what you think and/or what country you're from! I wanna know where my readers are from! Thanks! 
> 
> Love you!  
> \- Author


End file.
